Gold (REWRITTEN)
by BadWolf1900
Summary: An animatronic who remembers nothing about his past winds up in an establishment known as Byrd's Family Diner. He befriends the animatronics there and helps with some of the Nazi/Hippie problems. (DO NOT ASK OR YOU GET FACE-FULL OF LED) But, what happens when his friends figure out his true identity?
1. Chapter 1 : How'd I Get Here?

GOLD

(REWRITTEN)

Chapter One

How'd I Get Here?

When I opened my eyes I was sitting up against a wall. It was dark and I could hear voices. It sounded like a man and a woman. They sounded like they were arguing. I had no idea where I was or who I was. My eyes adjusted and I could see a lamp on a table. I slowly got up. It hurt to move. I turned the light on and I could see part of the room around me. There were a few chairs and a bookshelf. There was an acoustic guitar which looked brand new sitting on a stand. The walls were made of red brick, but on one side, there was a curtain, like I was in a backstage area.

I looked down at my hands to see light-grey fur. Light-grey fur? There was a mirror sitting by a wall and I saw something I didn't expect.

I was a wolf animatronic with light-grey fur, wearing a white, long sleeved, button-up shirt tucked into blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, and a black leather jacket. I didn't remember anything. Then I saw my eyes…cold grey eyes. They looked human.

I left that thought behind as I heard the voices again. They were coming from the other side of the curtain. I started walking towards the curtain. It still hurt to move. I moved the curtain aside slightly so I could peek out. There was a stage where there was a microphone and a piano. Beyond that was an area with lots of tables. It was very dark. I saw two figures which were standing in the area with the tables. I walked out onto the stage. They didn't seem to notice me. They started arguing about something.

"No, Aera. That won't work. He'll see us and close the door."

"If one of us shuts the hallway power off, it'll work fine."

"Whatever. It's worth a try. You go shut the power off."

One of them headed towards a doorway which was to the right of the hallway entrance and the other slowly crept towards the hallway entrance. I could see light coming from a door that was on the left side of the hallway. I could barely hear a voice coming from it.

I quietly walked over the left side of the stage and stepped off onto the floor. The figure was very slowly creeping down the hallway. And, just like that, the light above the hallway turned off and the only light source came from that room, which I heard cussing from. The figure jumped into the room.

"No…NO, NO, NO..."

I heard the sound of a clock. The light in the hallway turned on and a man in a security uniform jumped out of the room and out what I figured was the front door. Then, an animatronic stepped out of the room. It was a grey bird animatronic which was wearing a blue, long sleeved, button up shirt tucked into khakis, black boots and a black leather jacket. He cussed several times before taking a few steps down the hallway and seeing me.

"Um… Aera! He's awake!"

"What'd you say?" Responded a wolf animatronic with snow white fur which was wearing a white, long sleeved, button up shirt which was tucked into khakis, with white boots and a white leather jacket. The robot had a female voice and she had just come out of the room which apparently had some sort of light switch in it. She paused when she saw me.

"Yes, he is awake," She said.

I had no idea what to make of any of this. I had no idea what was going on. I was very confused. So, I decided to stay calm and say a few choice words.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well," Said the bird animatronic," My name is Byrd, spelled with a Y, and that's Aera."

 **(This is the Author speaking. In case any of the readers have trouble figuring out how Aera's name is pronounced, take the word "air" and add the short U sound to the end of it. Have a nice day.)**

"What is this place and why am I here?" I asked.

"You are at Byrd's Family Diner and you are the new animatronic."

 **HELLO! It's me! BadWolf1900! And I'm not dead as someone probably thought! And also, as you can see…IT'S BACK!** _ **GOLD**_ **is back! And it's REWRITTEN! Have you missed it? You've missed it. It's back! And it's here for YOU to enjoy with BETTER QUALITY WRITING! I don't absolutely suck anymore like when I did when writing** _ **MINECRAFT Story of a Wolf**_ **! I've gotten much better! ANYWAY! PLEASE give this some support. GIVE IT A REVIEW! There will be more! And the STORY. MUST. CONTINUE!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Tour

GOLD

(REWRITTEN)

Chapter Two

Tour

The two animatronics, Byrd and Aera, told me some more information about the place and I still remembered nothing about my past. They gave me a tour of the building on Sunday, which was when the diner was closed. We started at the front door. To the left, was a staircase which went up part of the way, turned right, and then went the rest of the way up. Apparently the upstairs area was where Mr. Byrd and his family lived. Just past the staircase was the parts and service room. (Byrd and Aera hated that room and said they never enter it, but they didn't tell me why.)

Down the hallway a little, to the right, was an open doorway with a reinforced door that came down when a button on the inside of the room was pressed. The room was an office. If you were sitting down in the chair, the door would be to your left, a vent to your right, and a desk with a phone, a desk fan, and a tablet laying on it. They said that it was the Nightguard's office.

We moved on down the hallway and into the dining area. As soon as you came in, there was a wall to your right with lots of windows, and it was open to your left. Out at the wall in front of you was the stage. There were a bunch of tables that with chairs which looked like they were made for kids. The bases of the walls were red brick and above that was white drywall.

" _It would be impossible to kill someone without leaving a trace_ ," I said in my head," Where'd that _thought come from?"_

There were a couple of entrances which led to the dining area which was beyond the wall that was to the right. In that area, there were some nicer tables and again, the windows which I expected were there so parents could keep an eye on their kids.

And, of course, the last place to go was the backstage area. There were the chairs, the bookshelf, the tables, and the lamp. And there was that acoustic guitar which I had seen when I had first woken up.

"That's yours," Said Byrd.

"Huh?"

"That guitar is yours. You'll be playing it on stage," He explained.

"I-I have no idea how to play it," I answered.

"You do, but you don't know it yet. It's in your programming," Aera answered.

I picked it up. The wood it was made of was dark and looked like it was expensive.

"Hey, make sure you be careful with that, it's made of Mahogany which is obviously expensive," Said Byrd.

"Why'd the owner buy a really expensive guitar?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Byrd got a little rich off of the stock market and he likes buying expensive stuff," Byrd explained.

"If he's rich, than why's he running this place?"

"I don't know."

"Um, yeah, do be careful with that guitar, because I don't like buying expensive things twice," A voice interrupted.

I turned around to see a man wearing golf clothing. He had blond hair and green eyes.

" _Oh God, not a blonde,"_ I thought. (No offense to anyone who's blonde, it was just a joke!)

"Hi, I'm Mr. Byrd, and you're the new animatronic."

As I got a better look at him and heard his voice, he seemed familiar.

"Um…hi," I responded.

"Okay, you're gonna have to be a lot friendlier when you're around the kids. Anyway, we'll try and find a name for you. Don't worry, if they start calling you Wolfie than we probably won't use that… _probably_ ," He said with a smirk as he walked off.

"And that, of course, was Mr. Byrd," said Aera with a tone that wasn't very enthusiastic.

"Oh, one thing that you should know," Said Byrd," is that we've got some things in case of emergency."

He went over to the bookshelf and pulled a few books off, revealing a hidden Smith & Wesson 44 Revolver. How I knew that, I didn't know, but the gun looked very familiar.

"Um, where'd you get that gun?"

"I feel like I know…but I don't," He answered.

I left that thought and remembered the parts and service room.

"So, why is it that you hate that parts and service room so much?" I asked.

"It…just don't ask, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, but still wondered why.

I looked at the clock on the table. It was already eleven o'clock at night. Time had gone by fast.

"Oh, it's about time…" Byrd said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Nightguard hunting."


	3. Chapter 3 : Nightguard Hunting

GOLD

(Rewritten)

Chapter Three

Nightguard Hunt

"Um…what?" I asked.

"Nightguard hunting…oh, well, you're a new animatronic, so you wouldn't know," Answered Byrd.

"The goal is," Aera explained, "to kill the Nightguard."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know, but we have a good reason," Said Byrd.

"What kind of reason could you possibly have?" I demanded.

"Uh…let us explain the whole thing," Aera began to say.

"So…there was this time…when we were alive," Byrd said.

"And, you were probably alive at some point too…and then you got stuffed into that suit, and then you somehow lost your memory," Aera explained further.

"But, we remember it…being murdered and all of that stuff. Yeah, we don't like to talk about it…"

I felt guilty for some reason, but I had no idea why.

"Yeah...we remember it. And obviously, we're pissed off!" Aera exclaimed in an angry tone.

"We wanted revenge…and we figured out that there are Nightguards," Byrd continued to explain.

"So, with hopes that someday the man who murdered us would come back as the Nightguard, we hunt for whoever's in that office every night," Aera finished.

I felt sorry for them. I felt like I hadn't been murdered and shoved into a suit, but something else had happened. I just couldn't remember it. But, it was almost twelve o'clock and I knew what I was going to be doing for the first time.

After the Nightguard Arrived…

"Okay, it's time. Everyone split up and find out how you're gonna catch the guard," Byrd ordered.

"Okay…" I said nervously.

"Let's go," Aera said.

And, with that, we all headed off the stage. I knew I was being watched, and I was. There were cameras in several places, including one which was positioned to look at the stage. I somehow knew when the guard was and was not watching me. I also somehow knew how to escape the view of the camera.

I concentrated. I waited until the red blinking light on the camera disappeared before I ran out of its view. I ran to the left…towards the dining area. I quickly stepped into the dining room and realized that I was being watched again. I saw a camera in one corner. I did the same thing that I had done last time before running to my right, which was where the dining room entrance that was closer to the hallway was located. I stepped back out into the main area before starting to slowly creep down the hallway. I sensed that the guard was about to look at me through the cameras, so I quickly snuck up to the office door, which I somehow knew was a blind spot for cameras. I could hear the guard talking.

"Since when was that thing here?! What is going on? W-Where'd it go?"

The guard continued to complain while nervously checking the cameras. He didn't see me so I jumped into the office. He dropped the tablet he was using to monitor the cameras and fell back in his chair. He scrambled towards the vent, but I kicked him in the gut, sending him backwards, away from the vent. He coughed up a few drops of blood and tried to drag himself towards the door, but I could tell that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Are you serious?!"

I turned around to see Byrd standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

"We've been trying to get this guy for two weeks and you get him on your first try?!"

"It seemed easy."

"Hi guys, did he run out the door agai-"

She was surprised as well.

"Um…did you do that?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Yes."

"HOW?"

"It seemed easy. I don't know what you two are going on about!"

"Well…we've finally got him. That's what matters," Said Byrd as he started to calm down.

"So… what now?" I asked.

"We kill him," Answered Aera.

I looked at the Nightguard. He was still trying to pull himself to the door. He must've heard us, because he had a terrified look on his face. He coughed up some more blood. I had kicked him with a lot more force than I had thought.

"W-What did he ever do?"

"What if that's _him?_ What if that's the guy who killed us? Huh? We don't care. We just made an oath to kill any Nightguard that gets a job at this place, and we stick with it." Byrd was really set on killing the guard.

"He's just some innocent guy who's trying to make some money. Isn't that obvious?"

"The oath," Byrd argued back.

"The guy who killed you probably got caught and is in prison or something!"

Something told me I was wrong.

"You'll just have to get used to it, because this is how things go around here," He said in an angry voice.

"Yeah, well if that's what you've got your heart set on, you can how-a-bout it." And with that, I stepped out of the office, and started down the hallway.

I heard Aera laugh,"Wow, Byrd. You really look pissed."

I heard a noise to my left. It came from the stairs which led up to the area where Mr. Byrd and his family lived. It was too dark to see on the stairs, but I could tell that someone was there.

"Who's there?" I asked.

 _Nothing._

I continued walking. I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around to see a little girl behind me.

 _Oh, you idiot,_ I thought.

"Um…hi," She said, acting a little shy.

"How'd you get in here?" I whispered in an aggravated tone.

"I live here…" She said as if it were obvious.

 _It's Mr. Byrd's daughter._

She looked to be about ten years old. She had blond hair like Mr. Byrd, but she had brown eyes.

"Uh, listen. You should really get back upstairs… _right now_."

"So, you're the new animatronic?" She asked.

"Yes, now get back upstairs."

"What's your name?" She really needed to stop asking questions.

I kneeled down next to her.

" _Listen_. You really need to get back upstairs. It's not safe down here at night. Especially not right now."

"Okay, okay…but what's your name?"

"I don't have a name yet-"

"GAH!" We heard the sound of the guard screaming.

"What was that?" She asked.

"GO."

She finally ran up the steps.

I stood up and brushed the dust off of my jacket. I turned around and started walking towards the stage. I heard another scream. I wished I could help the poor guard, but there was nothing I could do…

 **Okay! The bold text (you should all know this) means that the author is speaking. Anyway, first things first. I'm going to try and get this story going. Also, you may have noticed that I've been hinting on something within this story. If you know what it is, then DON'T spoil it for anyone. Anyway, please support this story, and leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Nazis and a New Name

GOLD

(Rewritten)

Chapter Four

Nazis and a New Name

I soon figured out that I wasn't capable of sleeping, so I stayed up all night getting used to my guitar.

I picked it up, thinking I had no idea what to do, but I just started playing a random song. It surprised me that I was able to do it. Byrd had said I was programmed to do it. I tuned the guitar half of the time and practiced through the rest of the morning. I was in the middle of a song when Byrd came in…glaring at me. He sat down and shortly after, Aera came in as well.

Byrd continued to glare at me before Aera finally said something.

"Well, it's Monday. We'll start performing at about four. How well can you play that guitar?"

"Well," I responded.

"Okay, good."

Byrd continued to glare at me every once in a while as he was reading a newspaper.

 _Where'd he get a newspaper?_ I thought.

"So…what do you do around here when you're not performing and not killing helpless Nightguards?"

Byrd looked up at me with a glare when I said helpless Nightguards.

"Well-" Aera began to say before she was cut off.

"You can help me with the little problem we have outside."

Mr. Byrd had come in without us even noticing. He looked a little beaten up and he had a stern look on his face.

"What's the problem?" Byrd asked.

" _They_ are back," Mr. Byrd responded in a worried voice.

"You don't mean…" Aera began to ask.

"Yes, I do mean that it's _them_."

"Um, who are you talking about?" I asked.

"You'll see," Said Byrd before he had a look on his face that said light bulb. "Oh…I guess we'll call it the final test. If you can do this right, then we know you're worth something…even if you can't kill Nightguards…" He mumbled.

"Wait…he can't do what?"

"Nothing!" Byrd exclaimed.

"Okay…?" The bewildered pizzeria owner said as he looked at Byrd suspiciously.

"Yeah…it's nothing," Byrd said back.

"Anyway, _they_ are back and I need you to get rid of them."

"Get _rid_ of them?" I asked.

"No! Just run them off, don't kill them."

"I know how to do it," Said Byrd as he went over to a painting, lifted it up, and pulled three paintball guns out of a secret compartment.

They weren't regular paintball guns either. They had actual magazines that were loaded from the bottom and there was a semi-automatic and fully-automatic setting on them.

"Ah. I see you're putting those to good use. Hey, be careful with those. They're custom made and expensive." Mr. Byrd said…acting like what according to Aera was his normal self.

"Is everything you do expensive?" I asked.

"Yes, pretty much," He responded," Anyway, go up to the balcony and give them-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Aera interrupted.

We headed off the stage, across the seating area, down the hallway, and up the stairs. We walked through Mr. Byrd's living room which had a lot of nice furniture, a wide-screen TV, a coffee dispenser? His kitchen had a bunch of high-dollar kitchen stuff and his dining room had a Mahogany table with a bunch of fancy silverware a-and _another_ coffee dispenser? There was a double-door made of glass that led out to the balcony.

Byrd and Aera went out the door first and when I was about to walk out, I heard:

"Uh…what are you guys doing?" It was Mr. Byrd's daughter.

 _Nope._

I quickly stepped out and closed the door behind me. Then I heard the annoying yelling and screaming coming from the parking lot. There were a bunch of Volkswagen beetles and a bunch of people yelling at the building. I noticed that there was a flagpole out in the grass with no flag on it. I looked down into the crowd and saw them ripping the American Flag _apart_. I heard one of them yell:

"Hail Hitler!"

I then saw them trying to raise the Nazi flag up the flagpole. I quickly loaded the paintball gun, switched it onto automatic, and covered the Nazi flag in blue paint (not to mention I also ripped it into shreds). All of them went silent and looked up at me…

It was an interesting moment. Everyone stared at me and I saw out of the corner of my eye the flag ripped right off the rope and flew away in the wind which was pretty strong at that moment. It seemed like forever before anything happened.

"Hail Hitler!"

 _That's it._

We all fired into the crowd with our guns on automatic. We painted them red, white, and blue. They all scrambled back to their cars, which I then realized had tiny Nazi flags on them. We covered the windows of their cars in paint as they sped off. One of them even crashed into a dumpster…where they belong.

"Well, that was fun!" Said Byrd.

"Yes. Yes it was, "I said back.

"Well, that looked fun!"

Mr. Byrd had walked out onto the balcony. He got a slightly angry look on his face when he saw the American Flag in pieces on the ground.

"This town needs to run them off," He said.

"Um, why isn't your daughter in school?" I asked.

"It's Winter break, ding-bat!" Byrd answered before Mr. Byrd could.

"Jeeze, I didn't know. I just woke up yesterday. How was I supposed know?"

"Oh…right."

"Well," Said Mr. Byrd," It's getting close to four, so you should probably get back to the stage."

With that, we all headed back to the stage to get ready for my first show. I was backstage making sure my guitar was tuned correctly, Aera was checking the piano which was on the stage, and Byrd was making sure that all the audio systems were working.

"Um, Byrd?" I asked.

"What?"

"I don't even know what songs to play."

"Just let your programming take care of it. You'll know what to do."

"Okay…" I still wasn't sure.

I could hear the footsteps of people walking down the hallway. I slightly pulled the curtain to the side and peeked out. The kids came in and sat down in the seating area which was in front of the stage and the adults walked into the dining area. After a while, Mr. Byrd walked out onto the stage and read a speech which was on a card that he was holding.

"Now, I know you don't want to sit there and listen to me talking, so let me introduce our friends. Byrd, come on out!"

Byrd walked out and waved to the kids as he walked up to the microphone and said hi to everyone.

"Now for our wonderful pianist, Aera!"

Aera came out onto the stage and waved as she walked over and stood by the piano which was to the left of Byrd.

"Now, last but not least, our new friend who's great with the guitar, come on out!"

I walked out onto the stage and waved at the kids as I walked over to my spot on the stage which was to the right of Byrd.

"Now, how about I get off the stage and let our friends perform?"

I picked up a microphone and said:

"Yeah, get outta here! You're taking up too much space!"

The kids laughed as I put the microphone back down and Mr. Byrd stepped off of the stage. I sat down in my chair and Aera sat down at the piano.

"Alright, who's ready to hear some music?" Asked Byrd.

"We are!" The crowd of kids yelled.

"Can't hear you!"

"WE ARE!"

"OKAY!"

With that, Byrd started singing as Aera and I started playing the music to the song. I had no idea what song it was, but I just went along with it. Afterwards, we played some more songs and later, we came down off of the stage to say hi to the kids and ask them how the pizza was.

And, since I was new, a bunch of kids came over to me. They started asking questions.

"What's your name?" one of them asked.

"Uh… I don't have one."

They looked at me funny.

"Cool leather jacket," Another said.

"Um, thanks."

They acted like they were trying to come up with a name for me. A few of them had books in their hands. They were looking at the book cover which had the picture of what looked like a wolf on it. They looked down at the book and then back up at me.

"Nice to meet you, Tempus," One of them said.

 _A bunch of kids just gave me a new name…_


End file.
